fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Mi chiamo Maxwell/Saga Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Przyjaciel czy Wróg? - Część 4. Rest in Pieces
Foxy siedział samotnie w swojej pirackiej zatoczce i głęboko rozmyślał nad minionym dniem. "Cholera, mogłem tego nie robić..." przeklinał siebie w myślach. Tymczasem Freddy, Chica i Bonnie siedzili na scenie i rozmyślali w ciszy. Pomimo całego incydentu nie żałowali toy animatroników, które obecnie siedziały zamknięte w pokoju serwisowym. Też były w melancholijnym i cichym nastroju, jednak nie wszystko milczało w tej pizzerii... Zbliżaj się ciężkimi krokami, wyjął ze swojej kieszeni paralizator. Chodził po lokalu szukając tego pokoju, aż w końcu zobaczył drzwi z napisem "kuchnia". "Dobra, teraz czas na rozliczenie" pomyślał po czym przekroczył próg kuchni. Podszedł następnie do garnków i zaczął w nie energicznie uderzać, żeby wywołały jak największy hałas. - Hmm, słyszycie to? - Zapytał Bonnie. - Tak, dochodzi z kuchni, jakby ktoś przewracał naczynia... - Odparła Chica. - Hmmm, tak, to dziwne... Poczekajcie tutaj, sprawdzę co tam się dzieje. - Powiedział Freddy po czym ruszył normalnym krokiem w kierunku kuchni. Słysząc kroki natychmiast przerwał uderzanie o naczynia i wyjął z kieszeni ciężki młotek, potem zaczął nasłuchiwać... - Halo, jest tu kto? - Zapytał Freddy wchodząć przez kuchenne drzwi. Wszedł i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu nie widząć nic podejrzanego. Jednak po odwróceniu się w lewą stronę zobaczył go. - Co, co ty tu... - Mówił z przerażeniem Freddy. - Witaj panie Freddy, czas na interesy... - Powiedział po czym skoczył na niego z paralizatorem. Freddy pomimo swojej silnej postury nie miał szans przeciwko elektrycznemu szokowi i upadł na ziemię. Ten zaś zaczął uderzać w niego młotkiem, rozrywając kolejne animatroniczne części. - Cholera, Chica, słyszałaś to? - Zapytał Bonnie. - Tak-k, ale chyba ucichło... - Odparła po czym zamarła w bezruchu. Po kilku chwilach ogłosy uderzania ustały. - Kurde, gdzie jest Freddy? Cholera... - Fioletowy królik się niepokoił. - Może coś mu się stało? - Zastanawiała się Chica. - Może... Poczekaj tutaj, pójdę to sprawdzić... - Odparł Bonnie po czym ruszył powolnym krokiem w kierunku kuchni. Słysząc kroki, znowu ustawił się w pozycji bojowej i nasłuchiwał nadal. W końcu zobaczył jak Bonnie przechodzi przez próg kuchni. - Freddy, gdzie ty... - Zaniemówił, gdy zobaczył częśći swojego przyjaciela na podłodze a za nimi mężczyznę w fioletowym mundurze, który miał szaleństwo w oczach. - Co... Co ty zrobił... Kim ty... - Pytał ze strachem Bonnie. - Buuu! A teraz giń! - Rzucił się na fioletowego królika, który nawet nie miał czasu na reakcję. Uderzył go paralizatorem po czym ciało animatronika przeszedł prąd. Bezwładny upadł na ziemię a on zaczął dokonywać tego, co spotkało poprzednią ofiarę. - Giń, giń, giń! Hahaha! - Smiał się szaleńczo kiedy odrąbywał robotyczne części. - Cholera, cholera, cholera... Ktoś się tam śmieje? Co się tam dzieje?! - Powiedziała Chica, po czym krzyki ustały i odgłosy uderzania ustały. Stała tak przez parę minut bijąc się z myślami. - Cholera, muszę jednak coś zrobić... Muszę tam pójść... - Pomyślała, po czym ruszyła powolnym i drżącym krokiem do kuchni. Oprawca wiedział już co musi robić. Czekać. Chica przekroczyła próg drzwi i zobaczyła masakrę. Rozerwane części jej przyjaciół i mężczyznę, który za nimi stał. - Ty... O n-nie... - Jąkała się Chica. - Dobra, nie ma co przedłużać kurczaczku! - Krzyknął po czym rzucił się na nią ze swoją bronią. - Foxyyy!!! Pomocy!!! - Zdołała krzyknąć... Foxy wychylił się zza kurtyny słysząc krzyki jej przyjaciółki. "Cholera, co się dzieje" pomyślał, po czym usłyszył odgłosy uderzania o metal. Natychmiast pobiegł w stronę kuchni z myślą co się stałą z jego przyjaciółką. Po przekroczeniu progu zobaczył jak mężczyzna w fioletowym mundurze rozdziera metal z Chici. - Co ty wyp... Ty, to ty? - Zapytał przerażony Foxy. Oprawca po podniósł się do góry. - Oj, szybko przyszedłeś lisku, powiesz mi gdzie są twoi nowi przyjaciele? - Zapytał z pogardą. - Są w serwisie gdzie... Ahh, po co ci to mówię? Ahh, ty pojebańcu! - Krzyczał ze złości Foxy - Hahahaha, czas umierać paskudo! - Krzyczał z szaleńczym śmiechem po czym skoczył na lisa. - AHHHHH!! - Foxy krzyknął próbując zranić go hakiem, jednak okazał się za wolny i pierwszy dostał cios paraliżujący. Upadł na ziemię i poczuł jak jest rozrywany młotem przez niego. - Londyński most runął jak wy, nędzne paskudy! - Krzyczał potępieńczo wykonując swoją robotą. Tymczasem toy animatroniki siedziały zamknięte w serwisie słuchając tego co się dzieje na zewnątrz. Wszyscy byli tam zaniepokojeni. - Cholera, słyszeliście? To był Foxy! - Mówiła Toy Chica. - Taa, co się tam wyrabia? Słychać tylko co chwilę jakieś uderzanie mocne... - Opowiadał Toy Bonnie, kiedy nagle wszystko ucichło. Trwało to przez minutę, kiedy usłyszeli kroki dochodzące zza drzwi i próby ich otwarcia. - Cholerne paskudy... Wpuśćcie mnie! - Krzyczał, kiedy wszyscy w pomieszczeniu zamarli. Aż w końcu Toy Freddy zakłócił tą ciszę. - Wynoś się stąd! Co zrobiłeś naszym przyjaciołom? - Krzyczał odważnie. - To samo co zaraz zrobię z wami dupki... - Mówił szarpając klamką. Przez chwilę spojrzał na swój zegarek. - Szlag by to! Zaraz Słońce wstanie i kamery będą mogły mnie zobaczyć. Nosz Kurwa! - Krzyknął kopiąc drzwi. - ZATEM WYNOCHA! - Krzyczał najgłośniej jak umiał Toy Fredy. - Ehh, spotkamy się znowu, obiecuję wam... - Odparł po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi. - Czy, czy... już w po-porządku, t-tak? - Jąkała się Toy Chica. - Ehh, chyba tak, chyba... - Odetchnął z ulgą Toy Freddy po czym usiadł na podłogę. - Ale lepiej będzie jeśli drzwi zostaną zamknięte aż przyjdzie personel. Nie wiemy co się może zdarzyć... - Powiedział po czym zamilkł jak reszta do końca tej nocy. Wydawała się im trwać godzinami... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach